Beast Boy Writes a Song
by Saravv75
Summary: While searching out his video game, Beast Boy digs up an old piece of paper in his room. It was a song he wrote for Terra...But now that she's gone, will Beast Boy finish writing the song for his newer crush? BBxRae. Songfic, I guess?


Beast Boy dove into the sea of mess in his bedroom. It had to be here, it just had to! If not, then where else could it be? He knew it was here because it wasn't anywhere else in Titans Tower. And it's not like he ever took his video games out of Titans Tower, right? Then again, it would be a huge pain to go through all the stuff that lay in his room... Wait why was he thinking instead of working? There was no time to waste. Cyborg was waiting...

"Dang it! " Beast Boy shouted. "Where is it?! " He dug through the pile of clothes like the dog he could shift into. "Huh? " He paused at the sight of an old piece of paper. It wasn't just any old piece of paper, it was one he recognized. He knew it for what it truly was. Immediately, he thought back to when Terra was on the time.

It was such a short time she was with them, and he fell head over heals for the blonde. He picked up the paper and read it over a few times. First the title, then the lyrics.

_Terra's Song _

_By your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see.  
When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine.  
By Your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see,  
When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine. _

He chuckled warmly. He hadn't thought of a name for the song and he only got the words for the chorus down. And that was quite a long time ago too. He had to admit, he still missed Terra. But he never told his teammates that. Because a few of them knew Beast Boy had his eyes on someone completely different from Terra now.

But now wasn't the perfect time for thinking of that person. He took the piece of paper and carefully placed it in his pocket. It meant alot to him. He tried to write the perfect song for Terra, but it never seemed to come out. He was actually surprised the paper had been there over the past few years.

Maybe now he could finally finish the song. But wait! Wasn't he here to retrieve his video game. Well lo and behold, the video game had been underneath the paper. What a fortunate day it had been for the green changeling. As he walked down the hall he hummed to himself a tune that was out of complete randomness.

It seemed kind of catchy though. Maybe it would help with the chords for his song? No time to think about this though because he already through the door to the rec room. He bobbed his head back and forth as he walked over to the couch and jumped. He landed flat on his back when he hit the couch.

"Got it! " He exclaimed, handing the game to Cyborg.

"I knew you could find it, little dude. " Cyborg responded as he walked over and put the game disc in the system. As the two teens played on, only one had his mind on the game. The other was deep in thought. He was thinking of that tune he hummed in the hall. It sounded... Good. Really good. Maybe it was a key piece of the puzzle that was his song. He knew what he'd have to do when he got back to his room.

Sure, it wouldn't be any more pleasant then digging around for the video game, but it would all be worth it in the end. Beast Boy planned to get this round done quickly so he could get off to his room. He let Cyborg beat his avatar down, not responding to any of his insults. Finally, Beast Boy's avatar was defeated and the round went to Cyborg. Without a word, Beast Boy hopped up and dashed out of the rec room, feet hitting the floor roughly, making loud sounds.

Cyborg gave a confused look and stared at the door he'd just exited.

"Um. Is he ok? " The others exchanged glances. They shrugged it off, though. It wasn't a big deal right? Right. Beast Boy was already shifted into a dog and started digging through piles of his possessions. He had to keep plugs in his nose due to the scent he planned to get rid of... well eventually. Not to mention, the smell could've knocked out his dog form's well-trained nose.

He finally stopped when his paws hit something rough and then something less rough and more thin. A smooth sound emitted from the thinner object. He looked down to see his acoustic sitting there, so unused. It was a bit dusty. Scratch that, it was _really _dusty. Beast Boy resumed human form to move his dirty clothing and old comic books away from the guitar. He picked it up carefully and blew on the dust. He coughed and shooed the dust away when it puffed up into the air.

Finally he took a seat on his bed and strummed the guitar a few times, trying to get used to the motions his hands would have to use when he played the song. After this, he began to search for the right chords to make the tune in his head come to life. He began smoothly, hitting all of the right chords well.

"No... " He grumbled as he hit a wrong chord. He retried and this time he did it right. But once again, he hit another chord.

"No! " He growled a little loud. He retried again, this time he did even better. He was going smoothly, he wasn't hitting any wrong chords. They were all good, his tune for the song was coming to life. All was well until a knock on the door came. He yelped as he hit a wrong chord again.

"What?! " He shouted angrily. The reply made him blush in embarrassment.

"I hear weird noises in there. Are you listening to music? If you are, keep it down. If your not, keep whatever that noise is down. I can't concentrate. " His eyes went wide after hearing Raven's voice on the other side of the door.

"Right, s-sorry. I'll try not to p-play too loudly. " He stuttered in reply. He smiled when he heard the faintest 'thanks' on the other side of the door. Beast Boy sighed in relief as his heart rate returned to normal. He was used to it speeding up whenever he heard Raven talk. Though it did seem strange, he did except the fact that he had grown much closer to her. Raven, in fact, was one of the reasons Beast Boy wanted to finish the song.

But what if she didn't like it? What if she got mixed messages and was confused by how Beast Boy sung? What if he was a horrible singer? What if Raven had no interest in him whatsoever? These thoughts and many others swarmed inside Beast Boy's head as he strummed his acoustic guitar idly.

* * *

_Short beginning is short~_

_Hey ya'll. Your favorite psycho is hear with another, yes you guessed it, BBxRae story. Why? I got angry at the short they put on yesterday for Teen Titans. I was pissed that Raven was dating GOTH BOY instead of BB. FUCK YOU GOTH BOY! So this is a clever little thing I wrote after that and the fact that Greg Cipes sung a song called Fade Away in Beast Boy's voice at Comic Con a few years ago. And that's the song Beast Boy's gonna sing to Rae :D_

_Bitch, I love how many stories I make. Even if their not long or even if I don't finish them. Their my stories and I love them. So anyway, thanks for viewing. R&R DO EET. I may (or not) update soon. BTW TT fans that are viewing this today: IT'S SUNDAY! AT 12:00 THIS MORNING TEEN TITANS WILL BE ON CARTOON NETWORK! Sure, it's the first episode but what the hell? Cartoon Network is airing it. I'm watching it. Other Titans fans should too. _

_Thanks for ignoring my notes.  
_

**~ Saravv75 The Psycho_  
_**

**Quote of the day: "DEMON! OF! THE! FOREEEST!"  
**


End file.
